reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Liverpool
Liverpool was a city located in the north-west of England, on the planet Earth. It was the home city of David Lister, who would later go on to become the last human in existence aboard the Red Dwarhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Pagef. A running joke throughout the television series has been how tough Lister's childhood in Liverpool was, where he led a life of petty crime. Mentions The Aigburth Arms was the public house where the baby Lister was found in 2155 (many years later he would discover he was placed there by his time-traveling adult self) under a grav pool table in a box. As an adult, Dave drank and played pool there. ("Ouroboros", "The Last Day", "White Hole") Lister spent some time at a Liverpool orphanage, where he unwittingly saved the life of another lad, Squeaky Gibson. ("Duct Soup") Dave was legally adopted by a man with the surname Lister. Dave's adoptive father died when he was six, and his adoptive grandmother then raised Dave, who was a very hard woman yet he loved her deeply. ("Future Echoes", "Beyond a Joke", "Mechocracy") Lister lost his virginity at age twelve to Michelle Fisher at the ninth hole of the nearby Bootle Municipal Golf Course ("Marooned"), and had a number of affairs with married women, including a teacher Mrs Arkwright ("Dear Dave"), and a married co-worker at the supermarket where he had a job parking shopping trollies. ("Duct Soup") Lister worked as a supermarket trolley attendant in Liverpool for over a decade, but eventually quit because he didn't want to get tied down to a career. ("Waiting for God") Three million years later, Lister explained that he didn't need crystal balls or sub-ether enhancements to win at four-dimensional pontoon with GELFs. He claimed to be a professional gambler as he was a graduate of "Lotsalots Arcade, Birkenhead." ("Identity Within") Arnold Rimmer once believed that he had moved to Liverpool and had a relationship with Lise Yates, an ex-girlfriend of Lister's - whereas it was one of Lister's memories that had been placed in his mind. ("Thanks for the Memory"). Even though there was no fish in the local canal, Lister and his friends would go "condom fishing" there. He was once happy to have caught a "two-pound, black ribbed knobbler". ("Dimension Jump") Lister spent his youth scrumping for cars in a part of Liverpool where the cars were frequently on fire ("Justice", "Back to Earth"). He was once living in an unfurnished flat, so stole all the furniture from a hotel room, winching it down a waiting friend. ("Justice") Lister would frequently play truant from school, play poker with all his money, shoplift and hotwire cars, although he has been on the "strait and narrow since the age of 11". ("Twentica") Lister had a job parking trollies at a supermarket in Liverpool for ten years before joining the Space Corps. He left because he didn't want to get tied down to a career. ("Waiting for God"). When Lister met Jesus of Caesarea, he claimed to have visited Albion and walked across the River Mersey at Liverpool. Lister said that is wasn't hard with all the old prams in the river. ("Lemons") Ziggy Briceman said that Lister's Liverpudlian accent was "as cute as a kitten with a toilet roll". ("Timewave") External links * Liverpool at Wikipedia Category:Places Category:Lister Category:Running Gags